


You're Not a Snowball Fight God, Buck

by eddieandbuck



Series: Buck and Eddie Christmas one shots [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Snow, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieandbuck/pseuds/eddieandbuck
Summary: In which Buck starts a snowball fight with Eddie, and ends up causing an entire snowball fight war between the members of the 118.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buck and Eddie Christmas one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557814
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	You're Not a Snowball Fight God, Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Second buddie Christmas fic in one night... these are so cute to write though.
> 
> I can now be found on tumblr and insta @/eddieandbuck x

Eddie should have seen it coming a mile away. The 118 had just returned from a call at a shopping mall where a woman had been repeatedly hitting another woman with a small Christmas tree (don't you just love Christmas shoppers). By the time the 118 had intervened, it looked like her face had been mauled by a cat rather than a, well, Christmas tree. Eddie guessed that Buck must have taken some ideas as he jumps down from the truck next to Eddie with a sly smile on his face that could only mean trouble. 

It had been snowing, much to Buck's enjoyment, and there was now a thick layer of white fluffy powder across the ground outside. There were also clumps of it over the firehouse floor from where it had been brought in by truck and ambulance wheels, which is where Buck must have gotten it from. 

Eddie had proceeded to walk upstairs to get a hot cup of coffee, but that plan was halted when he felt something hit the back of his jacket with a damp whack. Eddie turns around and is faced with Buck standing a few feet away, feigning a shocked look. Buck, the little bastard, had thrown a snowball at him. 

"I honest to God have no idea who threw that, Eddie. Maybe it was Hen?" Buck tries his best shot at a cute, innocent puppy look. It doesn't work. Both Eddie and Hen glare at him. 

"Run, Buckley, run," Eddie threatens. 

Buck, with his total accumulation of brain cells being a grand total of one, decides to run straight out into the open snow. Eddie and Hen, in their playful rage, chase after him. To Buck's luck, as Eddie reaches a hand down toward the snow, he manages to trip over his own feet and land face-first into the snow. Hen has to stop chancing him because she's laughing so much at poor Eddie. Buck, however, doesn't take any mercy on his boyfriend. Instead, he crouches behind where Eddie parked his car when they showed up to work this morning and scoops up another handful of snow. 

"Chim!" Buck screeches, giving away his hiding spot. Chimney jogs over to where Buck is, or was, hiding and Buck immediately dumps a palm-full of snow in his hand. "Nows the time to get your revenge," Buck says with a grin before standing up and moving around to the rear of Eddie's car. He uses the towbar on the car to wiggle himself up onto the roof of the vehicle, launching his own handful of snow in the direction of Eddie and Hen while simultaneously screaming as loud as he can. A few people on the street walking by stop and stare at the commotion that is LA's finest having a rather competitive snowball fight. Chimney rolls his eyes and laughs before climbing up next to where Buck is laying on his belly on the roof of Eddie's car. 

Eddie and Hen were each armed with a snowball, standing ready to retaliate against Buck and Chim, but the sight of Buck laying on top of the car, snowball in each hand and screaming as if he was going into a war battle, and then being joined by Chim, also armed with a snowball in each hand but not quite so enthusiastically screaming has Hen doubled over laughing, snowball long forgotten. Eddie also forgets about the snowball fight, dropping the handful of snow he was holding and immediately moving towards where Buck was probably about to ruin his new car.

"Buck! Get off the car! What the hell are you doing?! You'll scratch the damn paint!" A mistake on Eddie's part. As soon as he gets close enough to Buck, a large clump of snow hits him directly in the face. Now it's Eddie's who can be heard screaming. He sprints, or well moves as fast as he in snow and full turnout gear, towards Buck, grabbing Buck's arm and pulling him down off the roof of the car. Buck goes tumbling into the snow, taking Eddie with him. 

Of course, at this point Bobby is curious about all the screaming and yelling that can be heard outside. He's also curious as to where all his firefighters had gone. Bobby, being the only true adult of the 118, had figured that the rest of the team and gone to deal with whatever, or whoever, was the source of the screaming. To no avail, the screaming doesn't stop. Bobby, again being the only true adult of the 118, decides with a lot of sighing and pointed grumbles of "I just want to drink my damn coffee" that he has to investigate the source of this noise and whether his team is okay. What Bobby does not expect when he steps outside the firehouse is for his team to be the source of the noise. Hen is doubled over laughing at Buck and Eddie who are rolling in the snow either wrestling or making out, while Chimney is laying on the roof of Eddie's car above them throwing snow at them. 

"Hey, Cap!" Buck pops up from Eddie's grasp, noticing Bobby's presence. Bobby just raises an eyebrow at him, shaking his head. Eddie also turns and looks at Bobby, a sheepish smile on his face. 

This provides Chimney, who is of course still teamed up with Buck, the perfect opportunity to hit Eddie directly in the head with some snow. Buck uses the distraction to jump up and run towards Bobby.

"I'm the snowball fight God! I'M THE SNOWBALL FIGHT GOD!" Buck screams. He loops an arm around Bobby's shoulders. Poor Bobby tries to lean away, Buck is cold and covered in snow. "Cap, appoint me the snowball fight God!" Buck orders. 

"You're not a snowball fight God, Buck," the rest of the 118 say in union.


End file.
